


Need Your Love

by Jaakkola



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaakkola/pseuds/Jaakkola
Summary: "Hey Shaw?" Flynn asked, voice barely above a whisper.Shaw hummed in response, tone curious."I got a question."Another hum, this time apprehensive.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Need Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Im dissatisfied with everything I'm writing right now, so here's the only thing I've made recently that I've taken pride in which I also hate bc of the low word count.
> 
> Another comedian reference? Yep. I said I'd do it again so here I am.

Flynn listened to the sounds of the night; the quiet creaking of his ship as the ocean waves washed up against the harbor. There's a gentle rocking of the ship, a familiar feeling that Flynn had fallen asleep to countless times, something that was failing to happen now. There was a lantern turned down low over at his desk, giving the barest hint of illumination across the dark room.

Flynn took a slow, deep breath, looking to the man in his arms. Shaw had his head rested on Flynn's chest, an arm thrown across him as Shaw slept. Well, as he maybe slept. His eyes were closed, but he seemed like such a light sleeper that it hardly counted as a sleep, and if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by, Flynn would guess it didn't. His hair was a bit disheveled, along with his mustache, and something in Flynn found it endearing.

In the lowlight, Flynn could see scars across Shaw's bare backside, ones that Flynn couldn't easily identify the causes of. He could tell that the burn scars were caused by magic, but Flynn wasn't magically inclined enough to do the detective work required to figure out by what, and the long slashes that have healed over rather recently were another mystery altogether.

Flynn didn't dare ask about it, even though he wanted to, but he did have a question for Shaw that had been burning in the back of his mind since last night. There were perhaps better times to bring it up, but right now seemed like a just fine opportunity. "Hey Shaw?" Flynn asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Shaw hummed in response, tone curious.

"I got a question."

Another hum, this time apprehensive.

"Do you think you could barbecue over a volcano?"

Flynn could practically hear Shaw work out his half-awake response to Flynn's question. It was several seconds of silence before Shaw shifted to look at Flynn, saying, "what?"

"Do you think you could barbecue over a volcano?" Flynn repeated.

Shaw didn't say anything for a while. "It's the middle of the night," he settled on.

"I've just been thinking it over—"

Shaw exhaled with amusement. Flynn could make out the hints of a smile across Shaw's face. "Go to sleep, Flynn," he said as he got back in his earlier sleeping position.

"I'm being serious," Flynn pressed, "you think that maybe if you flew over the volcano with the meat on a rope or something, you could barbecue it? Or maybe some mages could hold it over with their magic?"

"If you keep talking about this, I'm going to go sleep on _the Wind's Redemption,"_ Shaw mumbled the threat. Boundaries had been set; Flynn wasn't to be seen on the Alliance warship during the night. Discreet and professional, Shaw had called it. Flynn thought it to be an excuse for Shaw to avoid confronting what they were, whatever that was, but he wasn't one to cross the boundaries of people he considered friends, or more, in this case.

"I've been thinking about this all day, it's just been eating at me. It's got, to be possible, right? But how?"

"I'll pen something to the Dark Irons about it in the morning if you go to sleep," Shaw said.

Flynn gave a slight grin, rubbing circles into Shaw's skin with his thumbs. "Thanks, mate."

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory [Need Your Love](https://youtu.be/pHJ5-svlKFc) link. I can't do the joke the proper justice it deserves.
> 
> Find me at Turalyfun on Tumblr for whatever the hell pops into my head about these two.


End file.
